el,ella,ellos,nosotros
by nikingk
Summary: fusion de 4 fanfic "romanticos" que publique por separado sobre mi pareja favotita de dragon ball denle una oportunidad capitulos: 1:EL 2:ella 3:nosotros 4:ellos
1. el

Un fic hecho de mi corazón para ustedes

Pasado ya dos meses desde el torneo de cell

Y ella no podía dejar de darle vuelta al asunto

Sin importar toda esa inteligencia artificial

No lo comprendía

Ella quería respuestas

Se sintió desde que lo vio por última vez

A el

Al enano

Al que no tiene nariz

Al calvo

Porque le quitaba el sueño

Cada noche soñaba con que el monstruo de Gero venia por ella pero era rescatada por el

El

El enano

El que no tiene nariz

El calvo

Después de dos semanas de haberse acabado el torneo de cell empezaron esos sueños

En los que él la salvaba, en los que él era el héroe

Un día ella fue a la ciudad a ver qué podía hacer encontrar

Y sorpresa el estaba ahí

El enano

El que no tiene nariz

El calvo

Lleva dos bolsas en la mano seguro estaba haciendo mercado pensó para si

Ella estaba dispuesta a irse de ahí antes de que se diera cuenta, pero el destino le tendió una trampa

¿18?

Ella se sentía débil en ese momento

Ante el

El enano

El que no tiene nariz

El calvo

No entendía

El chico a sus espaldas podía hacerla sentir así

Amada

No que estaba pensando

Emprendió vuelo antes de que pudiera decirle algo más

No podía dejar que El la viera así débil, indefensa.

Ahora estaba ahí en una cabaña en el bosque junto a su hermano, ella estaba afuera bajo la fuerte lluvia pensando

Y al fin lo entendió

El era un problema

El usaría esa debilidad para dañarla

El era malo

Ahora que lo entendía debía odiarlo

No solo a él, también a sus amigos

Y sus defectos

Los ODIABA con su alma

ODIABA a Goku por existir

ODIABA a vegeta por su orgullo

ODIABA al tipo de verde por inexpresivo

ODIABA a chico del futuro por no detener a Gero cuando pudo

ODIABA a Gero por crearla

Pero más que nada lo odiaba el

Ahora lo entendía

Te odio krilin

Te odio por enano

Te odio por no tener nariz

Te odio por calvo

Te odio por débil

Te odio por preocuparte por mí

Te odio quererme

Te odio por estar en mis pensamientos y en mis sueños

Te odio por ser imposible

Te odio por qué no puedo amarte

Su vista se pierde en cielo

Ve una pequeña luz que va a gran velocidad

Y se da cuenta que era

El

¿A Dónde vas 18? Pregunto mi hermano viendo que iba hacia la puerta

Solo saldré a volar un rato

Fin

Aclaración: original mente había subido este fic por separado de su continuación pero decidí unir todos los fic en uno solo para más comodidad del lector

Esperen por la parte 3 y luego la 4 estoy en ello

Ahora si Fin

Que les pareció

Dejen rewiens por fa

Gracias por leer


	2. ella

Damas y caballero les presento un fic que a lo mejor hará llorar (mentira)

La continuación de "el" la cual se titula

 **Ella**

El no podía creer que ya hayan pasados 2 meses desde la derrota de cell

Apenas parece ayer cuando Goku se sacrifico por ellos

Las heridas del cuerpo sanan

Peros las del alma aun dolían

Pero a él le dolía más que el alma

Le dolía el corazón

¡Era un desastre! es decir no podía enamorarse de cualquiera

Tenía que enamorarse de ella

Sus amigos le decían él era especial y que no cualquiera puede ver su belleza

¿Belleza?

¿Cuál belleza?

¿Acaso hay belleza en una calca incipiente?

¿Acaso hay belleza en no tener nariz?

¿Acaso había belleza en ser enano?

El no entendía nunca le había prestado a estas cosas hasta que

" **enserio crees que me enamoraría de alguien como tú"**

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

Se lo habían dicho miles de veces

Que tenía ella que lo hacía sentirse la peor escoria del mundo

 **Ella**

 **Ella era preciosa**

Era curioso y muy gracioso

Hasta un poco irónico

Como alguien sin ninguna belleza podía reconocerla tan con facilidad

Sin importar, que tantas veces vegueta le dijera chatarra

 **Ella era bella**

Sin importar, que tantas veces Yamcha le dijera monstruo

 **Ella era hermosa**

Todo lo contrario a el

El era calvo

 **Ella poseía un hermoso cabello rubio**

El era enano

 **Ella era muy alta**

El era un fenómeno

 **Ella era perfecta**

Krilin recordaba perfectamente que dos semanas después del torneo de cell. Salió de Kame House a hacer las compras con la esperanza de olvidarla aun que sea un poco

El sabía bien que no lo lograría

Ella estaría en sus pensamientos

Una vez termino sus compras, estaba dispuesto a irse pero antes de hacerlo noto una cabellera rubia entre la multitud que le daba la espalda

Fue hacia a ella de manera automática

¿Ella? ¿En verdad era ella?

¿Enserio era ella?

Consiguió acercarse

Sin pensarlo solo pregunto

" **¿18?"**

Ella salió velozmente volando

Ella se había ido…otra vez

En este momento el se encontraba en su habitación de Kame House

Los pensamientos sobre ella no abandonaban su mente

 **Ella**

 **Ella y su hermoso pelo**

 **Ella y su hermosa figura**

 **Ella**

No podía dormir y en ataque de cólera salió volando por la ventana

Tenía que encontrarla

Ella tenía que escucharlo

Ella no se quedaría con su dignidad

Tendría que escucharlo

Reviso su bolsillo y saco de este un artefacto

Le había pedido a bulma en caso de que tuviera que encontrarla

Una fuerte lluvia había caído encima del sin piedad

Siguiendo la señal del aparato la cual la llevo al bosque

Estaba listo para encontrarla

Ella

Ella y su hermosa sonrisa

Ella y sus ojos zafiros

Ella y hermoso pelo

Ella

Definitivamente ella iba a escucharlo, no permitiría que se siguiera robando su dignidad por un beso en la mejilla

Krilin se quedo estático un momento sus pensamientos lo habían desconcentrado

" **¿Hey tu?"**

Oyó su voz a sus espaldas

Voltio y la encontró

Era ella

Su pelo estaba mojado, al igual que su ropa si antes era bella, ahora era perfecta

Ella lo mira con enojo

" **Tenemos que hablar"**

Fin

Quería aclarar algo

Quizás esta fic no quedo tan romántico como lo fue el otro, pero es difícil meterse en la piel de krilin, ok

También quería disculparme por no poner acentos en el anterior fic. Igual que en este

Lo que pasa es que mi prima Sara era la ponía los acentos

Creo que eso es todo

Este también tendrá continuación

La continuación se llamara

"nosotros" de hecho ya lo subí

Y AHORA SI FIN


	3. nosotros

He aquí la tercera parte y dentro de poco la cuarta parte

No tengo mucho que decir

Mejor comencemos

 **Nosotros**

 **Pov el**

El aire frio golpeaba mi rostro junto a la lluvia con tal fuerza que toda emoción externa había quedado casi opacada

Solo las emociones internas surcaban mi mente de forma tan rápida como un parpadeo, despareciendo en la infinidad de su mente, no dejando ser analizadas por la misma

Como huyendo de el

Ambos se miraban con una normalidad que daba miedo, como si se hubieran conocido desde hace tiempo

Incluso antes de ese beso en la mejilla

Incluso antes de que **ella** despertara

Dicen que cuando dos personas se enamoran, su amor habría comenzado mucho antes de conocerse

Eso le hacía preguntarse

¿Cuándo inicio todo?

¿Después de ese beso?

¿Durante?

¿Antes?

¿O incluso antes de conocerse?

¿Cuándo fue que el empezó a querer que **el** y **ella** se convirtieran en un **nosotros**?

 **Fin pov el**

 **Pov ella**

El aire frio golpeaba mi rostro artificial junto a la lluvia con tal fuerza que toda emoción externa había quedado casi opacada

Se llevaban viendo lo que parecía una eternidad, aunque su reloj interno le decía que solo habían pasado 2 minutos y 8 segundos

Nada más que eso

Su mente robótica estaba calculando las diferentes formas de matarlo

Todos los puntos débiles

Lo frágil que era el ser que tenia al frente

Y aun así no podía siquiera podía pronunciar una sola palabra

Según los indicadores su mente funcionaba a un 102%

Y aun así ni una malita palabra

Se enfoco un momento en **el**

Por primera vez desde que se vieron entro en cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había parpadeado

Sus ojos eran oscuros

Sus latidos se aceleraron temporalmente

Era curioso como **el** podía causar ese tipo de reacción en **ella** con tan solo una mirada

Entonces pudo sentirlo de nuevo

 **El** miedo a ser vulnerable

 **El** miedo a que el la viera así

Con él estaba en peligro, pero a la vez no podía estar más segura

 **Fin pov ella**

 **Pov normal**

Un trueno que pasó peligrosamente cerca de ambos el saco de su trance ninguno dijo nada

Y como si se leyeran la mente ambos vieron hacia el bosque buscando algún lugar donde refugiarse

Ninguno quería morir .al menos no hasta no resolver el asunto

 **Ella** observo con atención al bosque ,el mismo bosque donde camino los últimos dos meses pensando, mejor dicho intentando no pensar en **el**

De inmediato ubico una pequeña cueva

Ella hizo un ademan con la mano para que la siguiera

Ambos se adentraron en la cueva

La única luz que los acompañaba era la de los truenos que caían iluminando brevemente el bosque

 **El** uso un poco de ki para iluminar el interior de la formación rocosa

Por suerte para ambos había un poco de madera dentro de la cueva que sirvió para hacer una fogata pequeña

Ambos se acercaron a la fogata

 **El** por el frio

 **Ella** por instinto

El silencio siguió reinando en el ambiente

Podían oír ala llama crepitar y la lluvia caer

El viento aullaba con fuerza

 **Ella** podía ver como su acompañante temblaba

Con su escáner pudo observar que su temperatura estaba baja según sus datos eso era malo

 **Ella** lo quería vivo, por lo menos hasta resolverlo todo

Lo siguiente que paso lo tomo por sorpresa

 **El** no esperaba que **ella** lo abrazara

 **Ella** : no te confundas –sentencio-no gano nada si mueres de frio

 **El** entendió de inmediato y se sintió tonto por llegar a pensar otras cosas

 **Ella** se sintió extraña, lo hacía por necesidad….pero se sentía bien, independientemente de la razón para hacerlo

Cerró los ojos y pudo oír su corazón palpitar, una y otra vez como una balada lenta que parecía nunca acabar

 **Ella** nunca se había detenido a escuchar a sus propio corazón o lo que quedo de el

E intento recordar

Pero no pudo

No podía recordar la última vez que había abrazado a alguien

No podía recordar la última vez que había que había escuchado su corazón

No pudo recordar la última vez que se había sentido así

Y entonces lloro

Lloro por no poder recordar

Lloro por no recordar si antes había llorado

 **El** se sorprendió, las lágrimas mojaban su camisa

 **Ella** apretó su agarre

Todo era nuevo para **ella**

 **El**

 **Ella**

Ninguno lo busco, pero ambos lo encontraron

 **El** y sus sentimientos

 **Ella** y sus cálculos

Ninguno importo

Ambos se unieron

Sus almas, su cuerpo, su mente

Se unieron

Ya no era **ella**

Ya no era **el**

Ahora eran un **nosotros**

 **Ella:** ¿Qué dirán ellos?

 **Él:** ellos no importan, solo importamos **nosotros**

 **Fin del fanfic**

Hola chicos que hay para quienes leyeron la primera parte el día de su salida sabrán que fue super romántica, algo super raro en mi y en la segunda parte me di cuenta que el nivel de romanticismo había bajado considerablemente

Y ahora intento volverlo a subir con esta tercera parte

Sinceramente estoy emocionado por el nuevo cap. de dragón Ball super donde krilin es básicamente protagonista, estuvo demasiado bien

La siguiente parte se llamara **ellos** y se basara en como krilin y 18 le dicen a sus amigos de su relacion

Si les gusto la historia dejen comentarios


	4. ellos parte1

¿Qué hay mis amigos de internet?

¿Hace cuanto llevo de iniciar esta colección de fic?

(Me refiero a fanfictión. net)

¿A quien le importa?

Bueno ni modo, el punto es que ya traje lo que venían esperando

O quizás no

En fin

Producciones NIKINGk presenta

 **ELLOS (parte)**

…

…

…

Ya pasaban de las 3 p.m cuando **ella** había terminado de arreglarse

Se miraba en el espejo inspeccionando como le quedaba el vestido negro que **él** le había comprado hace un mes

Muy a pesar de las insistencias de **ella** de que no necesitaba dicho atuendo

La tela se ajustaba a su cuerpo resaltando su figura

A pesar de ya estar lista se decidió tomar un par de minutos más para si

Se recostó en la cama y miro el techo de la habitación que compartía con su… ¿novio?

La verdad no sabía cómo llamarle a eso que tenían, ningún archivo de su robótica mente tenía instrucciones de cómo hacerlo

Aun le parecía increíble que hayan pasado 6 meses y 12 horas desde aquel día en la cueva, 5 meses y 1 hora desde que había empezado a vivir bajo el mismo techo ,3 meses 2 minutos desde que el les había hablado a sus amigos de **ella** y una semana 20 horas desde que habían sido invitados al cumpleaños de la mujer de pelo azul

Ah y media hora desde que **el** la estaba esperando abajo

"en una semana es el cumpleaños de bulma"

Había dicho **el** durante una de sus caminatas en la playa

"me gustaría que me acompañaras, todos mis amigos van a estar ahí…y me preguntaba si...pues ¿querías venir?"

Y ella aquí, toda su lógica androide se había ido al caño al oírlo

A veces consideraba la posibilidad de que **él** tuviera en realidad la habilidad secreta de convencerla de lo que sea

Y ahí iba una de los seres más poderosos del planeta (casi del universo) doblegándose ante un humano de medio metro

Un encantador humano de medio metro

Se puso una almohada en a cara para ahogar un grito desesperado, había descubierto que era una forma de liberar estrés

Estos sentimientos nunca podrían haberla afectado hace seis meses

¿Tanto había cambiado?

"TOC TOC"

 **Ella** volteo hacia la puerta

"soy yo ¿te sientes bien con esto de verdad?, no quiero obligarte si no quieres"

Era **el** , preocupándose de **ella** como siempre lo hacía aunque **ella** no se lo pidiera

"estoy bien, solo necesito un minuto"

Una mentira piadosa, también había aprendido sobre eso en su tiempo con **el**

 **El** dudo unos segundos antes de decir algo

"está bien, solo no te fuerces, ¿está bien?"

Después eso oyó los pasos alejándose

Volvió a colocarse la almohada

¿Como había pasado de ser una mujer seria y fría a convertirse en una chica nerviosa por encontrarse con personas que ya había vencido en el pasado?

Pero no podía flaquear ahora, se había prometido a si misma que intentaría seguir una vida nueva con **él** y pensaba cumplir

Se armo de todo su valor y camino hacia la puerta empezó a bajar la escalera

Y con el pensamiento de caminar con tacones era una tortura llego hacia abajo donde **él** la recibía con una sonrisa tonta como las que **el** solo sabe darle y **ella** tanto amaba

 **Fin de la parte 1**

No tengo tiempo para entrevistas

Esperen la segunda parte

Chao


End file.
